


A Welcomed Miracle

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We so often hear that Wardens can't have children due to the taint.  This has been proven wrong at least twice in the game series (Alistair's mother became pregnant with him while still a Warden, Alistair/your Warden/Loghain gets Morrigan pregnant).  I decided to continue the tradition of proving people wrong.</p><p>Alistair and Jasmine both remained Wardens in this playthrough, and Anora rules alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcomed Miracle

“Good morning to you too,” Alistair said, sounding slightly irritated.  Jasmine had just bolted out of the bed and made a mad run to the washroom.  She had thrown the blankets off of both of them, probably without realizing it.  The cold air had rushed in, waking Alistair up out of a sound sleep.  The sun wasn’t even up yet.

Then he heard her dinner coming up, and none too quietly either.  Concern replaced irritation quickly.  He crossed the cold bedroom (the fireplace now cold due to lack of wood to burn) quickly and opened the washroom door.  Jasmine was on her knees, shaking. “It’s nothing.  Probably something I ate.”

“I assumed as much three days ago, but you’ve done this every morning now,” hard concern and worry now laced his words as he helped her up and to the basin to clean up her face and mouth.  “Love, I don’t think it’s something you ate.”

Still shaking and pale, “do you think it’s the Calling?  It’s only been five years.  You said I would have 30.”  Jasmine looked up at him, face pale as death and eyes wide with fear.

Scooping her up with ease Alistair set her on the couch in front of the very cold fireplace.  Grabbing one of the spare furs on the bed he wrapped her up, then made for the fireplace.  “It’s not the Calling.”  He had to work very hard not to chuckle as he put a logs in for a warm fire.  “Would you mind?”   

With a slight wave of her hand she set the logs to blazing.  “We’ve been eating the same food, so food poisoning can’t be it.  Plus this is only coming out one end.”  Confusing was all over her face, as well as deep worry. 

Alistair dressed in casual everyday clothing as he spoke.  “No, but I think I know what it is.  What’s been one of our favorite things to do since we met?”

“Ummm…sparring?  I don’t think that would cause this, especially since you and I haven’t sparred with each other for quite some time.”

“We do, and several times a week when we have the chance.”

“What?  Oh.  OH!”  Jasmine immediately opened up the fur blanket and looked down as her stomach.  “Oh, Maker!  I was told it was impossible!  You said it was!”  Jasmine looked at Alistair with an expression he had seen only once: the day they got married. Joy, hope, and happiness that had tears coming down her face.  “Are you serious?”    

Alistair got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his, “I didn’t say it was impossible, only unlikely.  It’s not unheard of, just extremely rare.”  He kissed each of her hands, tears coming down his face as well.  “Even more rare because we’re both Wardens.”

Jasmine immediately started laughing.  More tears came down her face now, and all with joy.  “We’re having a baby.  We’re having a baby!  Alistair, you’re going to be a father!”

Alistair stood up and kissed her forehead before making his way to the bedroom door.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I need to find someone who knows about these things.  I don’t know if there’ll be anyone here among the Wardens since, well, it’s not exactly common.  Just get dressed.  I think the cooks are awake now, so I’ll have food sent up for you.”  Before Jasmine could reply he closed the door behind him.

She stood slowly, letting the fur fall from her naked body.  Standing in front of the fire she basked in its warmth, running her hand over her still flat stomach.  “Thank you, Maker.  Thank you.”


End file.
